Los GuardaEspaldas
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un dia tus padres te ponen unos guardaespaldas sin pedir tu opinion? Esto le paso a estas seis chicas, bellas, inteligentes, divertidas que de un dia para otro por un trato de sus padres les ponen unos guardaespaldas ¿Que pasara con los chicos? ¿Como comenzaran, bien o mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa a todos! Hace tiempo que no publico alguna historia, pero se me ocurrio esta historia, y decidi escribirla, por cierto nesecito dos ocs, para completar las seis chicas que nesecito. Les dejare la sinopsis, ya que en el summary no lo pude poner todo xd**

_**Ellas son 6 chicas de buena familia, herederas de la empresa familiar, sus padres son presidentes de una gran empresa en Japón, Corea y China, y Ellos son 6 chicos también de buena familia, y al igual que las chicas herederos. Un día las dos empresas hacen un acuerdo, el cual fue el siguiente: Los seis chicos serán los guardaespaldas de las chicas, es una prueba que deben pasar para ser buenos herederos, y también para ser responsables con lo que se les pida. Los chicos sin que les consultaran antes, deberán hacerlo, y les advirtiendo que no podian enamorarse, ya que las chicas luego se irían devuelta a su país. Al principio ninguno se llevará bien, pero después de un tiempo sera diferente ¿Que pasara cuando se comienzen a enamorar de las chicas? ¿Lograran estar juntos después de todo? **_

* * *

Prologo:

Los seis presidentes de la empresa Imperio, una de las más grandes en Japón, Corea y China, y sus amigos de una empresa amiga, se habían reunido para hablar sobre un trato.

-Entonces ¿Cual es el trato?-Pregunto el señor Kishimoto.

-Nuestros hijos, deben pasar por alguna prueba antes de poder ser los herederos de la empresa-Dijo el señor Akio.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?-Pregunto el señor Yoshida.

-Queremos que nuestros hijos sean Guardaespaldas de sus hijas-Dijo el señor Akio.

-Mmm...es una buena propuesta, y un desafío para nuestros hijos-Dijo el señor Graimane-Deberan ser responsables.

-¿Que dicen, aceptan?-Pregunto el señor akio.

-Trato echo-Dijeron y estrecharon sus manos.

-Mañana se lo diremos a los chicos.

* * *

**Bueno esto seria el prologo, es corto lo se u-u, en fin les dejare la ficha, los dos primero que la manden por MP los pongo en el fic.**

**Nombre:**

**apariencia:**

**personalidad**

**gustos**

**disgutos**

**pareja: menos Fudo, Mido, Afuro, Nagumo.  
**

**Ropa: (Casual, traje de baño, pijama)**

**Extra: (Algo que quieran añadir)**

**Bueno eso es todo me despido, hasta luego  
**


	2. Un giro inesperado

**Holaaa a todos de nuevooo! eh vuelto con un nuevo capi, ojala les guste, dejen sus comentario*-***

* * *

**~Capitulo 1: Un giro inesperado~**

Era lunes, un día más de clases para la seis chicas. Ellas son unas bellezas, las más populares del instituto, amada y admiradas por todos, tienen los chicos a sus pies, y se les han declarado muchos chicos pero ellas los rechazan. Las seis chicas son muy amigas desde pequeñas, gracias a sus padres son amigas y son las próximas herederas de la empresa familiar. En fin ese día todo cambiaría, y daría un giro inesperado.

Las chicas caminaban por los pasillos del instituto principal de Tokio, iban directo a la azotea, cuando Shion recibe una llamada, era de su padre.

-Moshi moshi-Dijo Shion al contestar el teléfono. Ella era bella, e inteligente, de cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia dos mechones azules que caían por sus hombros, sus ojos eran hermosos, de un color azul brillante que hacían la mirada de la chica profunda e interesante, y su piel morena que hacia resaltar sus ojos, y ni hablar de su cuerpo, era proporcionado, delgada, y curvas que demostraban la edad que tenia.

-Hija, necesito que tu y tus amigas vengan de inmediato a la oficina de tu escuela, debo hablar con ustedes-Dijo el señor Kishimoto.

-¿Que? No hemos echo nada-Dijo Shion esperando respuesta pero ya había cortado-Aish me corto.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Inori Yoshida. Ella es como hermana de Shion, se conocen desde que ambas tienen memoria, ella es linda, y distraída, actúa inocente pero no lo es y tiene su lado malvado y hostil, su cabello es anaranjado, es corto no llegan mas aya de sus hombros, sus ojos son fucsias, son realmente hermosos, y llaman mucho la atención, su piel es clara, tiene complejo de atributos grandes, pero eso hace que su figura resalte, piernas largas, delgada.

-No lo se, pero debemos ir a la oficina-Dijo Shion y las chicas la miraron con cara de: What? Y se fueron de inmediato a la oficina, cuando entraron estaban los padres de las seis chicas, y también estaba el director.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Pregunto Eleckta Graimane, ella es otra de las amigas de Shion, son muy buenas amigas se llevan muy bien, Elecktra tiene el cabello color azul eléctrico, es largo, le llega hasta los tobillos, pero casi siempre lo ata en una trenza y ahí solo le llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos son de color gris pálido, casi llegando al blanco, son raros e intrigantes, a pesar de que sus ojos son hermosos, no tiene ningún brillo, y jamás lo tendrán, su piel es blanca como la nieve, es como la porcelana, suave, y su cuerpo esta bien desarrollado, con curvas contorneadas por lo que sus movimientos son sensuales y elegantes como los de una bailarina.

-Les tenemos una noticia-Dijo el señor Graimane.

-¿Cual es? Se podría saber-Pregunto Nanenette Graimane, ella es gemela de Elecktra, también amiga de Shion, siempre hace ruido junto a ella. Nanenette tiene el cabello corto, y alborotado como el de un chico, es de color rojo oscuro, su piel es blanca como la nieve, y tiene unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, sus ojos son un naranja brillante, es delgada y de bonitas curvas, es el clon pelirrojo de Elecktra.

-Bueno, con unos amigos hicimos el trato de que sus hijos fuera los guardaespaldas de ustedes-Contesto el señor Kishimoto.

-¡¿QUEE?!-Dijeron todas las chicas y se comenzaron a quejar.

-Chicas no lo tomen a mal, tómenlo como un reto-Dijo el señor Yoshida.

-¿Como? No los conocemos y si son pesados, y nos tratan mal-Dijo Fuyumi Tenshi, ella es rubia, su cabello es ondulado, le llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos son de un lindo color añil, su piel es suave y de un delicado color claro, su figura es delgada, curvas envidiables, y desarrollada para su edad.

-Ellos no son así, conocemos a sus padres, dudo que sus hijos sean malos-Dijo El señor Tenshi.

-Aish, ¿Y ya esta todo decidido y ni nos consultaron antes?-Dijo Hiroko Kiruma. Ella tiene el cabello verde manzana con las puntas amarillas, el cual llega hasta los hombros, pero tiene en la nuca dos mechones que le llegan a la altura de media espalda, pero los lleva sobre los hombros, y sobre su frente tiene dos mechoncito, sus ojos son grises con un tono azulado, su piel no es tan clara, y es suave, es delgada y con buenas curvas, que cualquiera las quisiera tener, pero no tiene mucho busto. Ella siempre compite con las demás chicas, le encanta.

-Exacto y como nosotros somos sus padres ustedes no pueden protestar-Dijo El señor Kiruma.

-Pero...-Protestaron las chicas pero fueron calladas.

-Nada de peros, ellos serán sus guardaespaldas, y punto final. Ustedes viajaran mañana, hacia la ciudad inazuma donde las estarán esperando sus guardaespaldas, además es solo por un tiempo, no será eterno, solo que ellos durante este tiempo donde serán sus guardaespaldas no se despegaran de ustedes y como todo guardaespaldas las cuidaran y protegerán, no abusen de los chicos, además ellos tendrán días libres-Dijo el Señor Kishimoto explicando el proceso-Bueno creo que eso es todo ya pueden irse chicas-Las chicas salieron enojadas del lugar y se fueron a clases ya que hacia unos minutos habían tocado.

-Que fastidio-Dijo Shion.

-Ojala no sean feos, si no que me parta un rayo-Dijo Elecktra.

* * *

Por otro lado en la ciudad inazuma los chicos ya habían sido avisados de que serian guardaespaldas, pero no por sus padres, si no por Steve hermano gemelo de Shion, quien por mandato de su padre había sido mandado a avisarle a esos chicos.

-¿Que, guardaespaldas?-Dijeron seis chicos.

-Si, guardaespaldas-Dijo Steve.

-¿Por que debemos de cuidar de seis bobas niñitas? dijo Fudo de brazos cruzados.

-Cuidado de lo que dices niño, una de esas seis bobas es mi hermana-Dijo Steve.

-¿Por que nos obligan a esto?-Dijo Midorikawa.

-Por lo que me han dicho a mí, sus padres lo hacen como un reto para ustedes para que sean buenos herederos de la empresa, y aprendan a ser responsables-contesto Steve.

-¿Serán lindas?-Pregunto Afuro.

-Lo son, son bellísimas-Dijo Steve-Quizás hasta se enamoren de ellas.

-No lo creo-Dijo Nagumo.

-Todo es posible-Dijo Steve-Tu no sabes lo que pasara en el futuro.

-¿Que mas debemos saber?-Pregunto Hiroto.

-Ellas llegaran mañana, ustedes junto conmigo iremos a buscarlas, ellas irán con ustedes en el mismo instituto, y no pueden despegarse de ellas, siempre deberán estar junto a ellas, cuidarlas y protegerlas, a cada uno les tocara una chica de la cual cuidaran, esto no dura siempre, es solo por un tiempo-Dijo Steve-Eso es Todo lo que deben saber, llévense bien con ellas.

-De seguro son mimadas-Dijo Endo.

-Si, mimadas-Dijo Fudo.

-No lo son, todavía ni las conocen y las andan juzgando, son unos idotas-Dijo Steve moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado-Bueno yo debo irme, mañana los vendré a buscar, estén listos, deben ponerse un traje formal, adiós chicos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos pensaban en como serian las chicas que cuidarían, mientras que ellas pensaban lo mismo ¿Que será lo que se le espera a estos chicos? ¿Podrán llevarse bien?

* * *

**Tadaaa!Este fue el primer capii  
**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si jejejeje^^**

**¿Que creen que ocurrira entre los chicos?**

**¿Como sera su llegada?**

**¿Que diran los chicos sobre las chicas?**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dejen comentarios, hasta prontooo!  
**


	3. Llegaron las chicas,primeras impresiones

**Shion: Holaaa!**

**Feña: Aqui su escritora. Saludos a todos.**

**Shion: Como estan?**

**Feña: Esperamos que bien. Bueno eh vuelto con un nuevo capi.**

**Shion: Esta bien bueno.**

**Feña: Espero que les guste.**

**Shion: Bien, aqui va el capi, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Llegaron las chicas. Las primeras impresiones.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se estaban preparando para ir al aeropuerto, estaban nerviosas por llegar a Inazuma, y saber como eran sus guardaespaldas. En fin, se fueron al aeropuerto donde abordaron su avión, al entrar se acomodaron en sus puestos y esperaron a que el avión despegara.

-Ay estoy nerviosa-Dijo Inori mordiendo sus uñas.

-Yo encuentro esto un fastidio-Dijo Shion cruzada de brazos-De seguro ellos piensan por que venimos de familias con dinero somos mimadas.

-Ja, Shion-Chan no te vayas a poner a pelear con ellos-Dijo Elecktra riendo.

-Lo haré si es necesario-Contesto la de mechas azules.

-Ahora estoy curiosa de saber ¿Cómo serán nuestros guardaespaldas?-Dijo Hiroko colocando una pose pensadora, y todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-es cierto nos dijeron que tendríamos un guardaespaldas para cada una-Dijo Fuyumi recordando.

-Ay no se preocupen de eso ahora-Dijo Shion colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y acomodándose en el asiento-Ahora relájense y descansen hasta que lleguemos a esa ciudad-Todas miraron a Shion como se relajaba y decidieron de seguirle el juego, pero en sus mentes aun seguía el pensamiento de sus guardaespaldas. Shion solo fingía que no le interesaba lo de los guardaespaldas pero estaba muy curiosa de saber quienes eran y como eran.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad inazuma los próximos guardaespaldas estaban reunidos en la casa de Afuro arreglándose para ir por las chicas.

-Aish odio usar estos trajes-Dijo Fudo mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Es solo por un rato, deja de quejarte-Dijo Afuro mientras arreglaba su corbata, el del mohicano solo chasqueo su lengua.

-¿A que hora llegara ese chico?-Pregunto Hiroto mientras entraba en la habitación.

-No lo se, bueno solo hay que esperar-Dijo Midorikawa saliendo del baño con el smoking puesto.

-Que incomodo es esto-se quejo Endo entrando a la habitación con la camisa mal puesta, y a todos se les resbalo una gotita al estilo anime.

-Endo ¿sabes por que encuentras incomodo?-Pregunto Nagumo.

-No ¿Por que?-Respondió Endo con inocencia.

-Será por que te pusiste mal la camisa-Le dijo Hiroto.

-Hay pero que idiota eres-Dijo Fudo negando con la cabeza.

-Ah tienen razón, enseguida vuelvo-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa.

-Por kami ¿Como lo soportamos?-Suspiro Afuro.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Como creen que será la chica que deberán cuidar?-Pregunto Mido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pues...no tengo la menor idea-Contesto Nagumo.

-Yo no lo había pensado-Dijo Hiroto.

-A mi me da lo mismo-Contesto Fudo con desinterés, pero en realidad estaba tan curioso como los demás, en eso entra Endo con el smoking bien puesto.

-Ahora si-Dijo Endo entrando triunfante, y todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, en eso tocan la puerta.

-Debe de ser Steve-Dijo Afuro y fueron a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Steve y una limosina.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Steve dejando ver la limosina y todos asintieron y se subieron al gran auto que estaba frente a ellos, al entrar quedaron fascinados, era muy espacioso y elegante, debía de costar mucho. En fin Steve conducio hasta el aeropuerto donde esperarían a las chicas.

-Oye ¿Y cuando llegan las "Señoritas"?-Pregunto Nagumo haciendo con sus dedos unas entre comillas cuando dijo Señoritas.

-Pronto llegaran, solo esperen-Contesto Steve. Los chicos esperaron como 10 minutos y ya se comenzaban a aburrir. Mientras tanto el avión de las chicas estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto inazuma.

-¡Ay ya llegamos, ya llegamos!-Dijo muy feliz Inori.

-Ya cálmate-Le dijo Fuyumi, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento-Dijo la chica. El avión ya había aterrizado y comenzó a sonar una voz por el altavoz que dijo: -_Hemos aterrizado en la ciudad inazuma, pueden bajar._

-Bueno ya hemos llegado, Inori no te desesperes-Dijo Shion-Llamare a Steve. La chica llamo Steve avisándole que ya habían aterrizado y que las fueran a buscar donde se buscan las maletas.

-Bien, chicos mi hermana acaba de llamar, ay que ir donde se buscan las maletas, ahí están las señoritas-Dijo Steve, y fueron hasta aquel lugar, los chicos siguieron a Steve y cuando llegaron al lugar comenzaron a buscar a las chicas, cuando de repente ven a seis lindas chicas que se acercaban ahí, ¿Eran ellas? Se preguntaron todos. En eso las chicas se colocaron en frente de ellos y sonrieron.

-Hola hermanito-Dijo Shion sonriendo-Ah pasado mucho-La chica se acerco a su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

-Bueno chicos, ellas son las seis bellezas que deberán cuidar-Dijo Steve mirando a los chicos-Chicas ellos son sus guardaespaldas, preséntense.

-Soy Shion Kishimoto

-Yo soy Inori Yoshida.

-Elecktra Graimane un gusto.

-Yo me llamo Nanenette Graimane.

-Yo soy Fuyumi Tenshi.

-Mi nombre es Hiroko Kiruma.

-Bien, ahora ustedes chicos-Dijo Steve.

-Fudo Akio un gusto.

-Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-Yo soy Afuro Terumi.

-Haruya Nagumo.

-Hiroto Kiyama un gusto.

-Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru.

-Bueno chicas ellos son sus guardaespaldas, espero que se lleven bien con ellos-Dijo Steve sonriendo-Ahora designare a sus guardaespaldas:

-Fudo con Shion

-Midorikawa con Inori.

-Afuro con Elecktra.

-Nagumo con Nanenette.

-Hiroto con Fuyumi

-Y por ultimo Endo con Hiroko.

-¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Fudo-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Pues mañana, ustedes vendrán cuando las chicas los llamen. Iran por ellas en las mañanas para ir a clases-Dijo Steve-Y como les dije estarán con ellas TODO el día, pero tendrán días de descanso. Bueno ahora nos vamos, iremos a dejarlos donde los recogí y luego llevare a las chicas a su nueva casa-Todos fueron hasta la limosina, el recorrido hasta la casa de los chicos fue incomodo, no hubo conversación alguna. Luego de ir a dejar a los chicos, las seis chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Parecía que este silencio seria eterno-suspiro Nanenette.

-Tienes razón, era muy incomodo-Dijo Hiroko.

-y bien chicas ¿Qué les parecieron los guardaespaldas?-Pregunto Steve mientras conducía.

-Yo creo que no será fácil llevarme bien con ese tal Fudo-Dijo Shion-Me parecía frío, y pesado.

-Estas en lo correcto hermanita, pero no siempre es así-Dijo Steve-Te iras acostumbrando.

-Eso espero-Dijo la chica.

-Bueno mañana veremos como son los chicos, ojala no sean insoportables-Dijo Fuyumi.

-Ojala-Susurro Shion mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los chicos:

-Al fin me puedo quitar esta cosa-Dijo Fudo entrando al baño.

-Tenía razón Steve, ellas eran muy bellas-Dijo Hiroto.

-Sin duda que si-Dijo Mido.

-Ja, sigo diciendo que son mimadas-Dijo Nagumo saliendo de su pieza con otra ropa.

-Lo mismo digo amigo-Dijo Fudo saliendo del baño y chocando las palmas con Nagumo.

-"No juzgues a alguien por su portada"-Dijo Midorikawa.

-Ya empezaste con tus refranes y esas estupideces-Dijo Nagumo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno mañana las conoceremos mejor, ya verán que no son mimadas-Dijo Endo-Solo esperen chicos.

* * *

Las chicas ya habían llegado a Inazuma causando impresión en los chicos, aun que Nagumo y Fudo siguen diciendo que ellas son mimadas, mientras que Shion no le da buena espina Fudo, tiene la impresión que tendrá problemas con el chico. En fin todos quieren llevarse bien con las chicas, y ellas llevarse bien con ellos, pero lo mas probable que hayan problemas con Fudo y Nagumo.

* * *

**Feña: Aqui termina el capi, me encanta como me quedo.**

**Shion: No somos mimadas, Fudo Y Nagumo moriran.**

**Feña: Shion-Shi calmate. En fin ahora algunas preguntas.**

**-¿Que les parecio? Shion: Geniaaal**

**-¿Fudo y Nagumo se daran cuenta de que las chicas no son mimadas? Shion: Esis idotas, por supuesto que no somos mimadas .-.**

**-¿Como se llevaran cada uno de los chicos con las chicas? Shion: De pende que como sean ellos jajaja.**

**-¿Fudo y Shion tendran algun inconveniente? Shion: ...NO...Lo...se-Risa malvada.**

**Feña: Bueno eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado el capi, adios nos leemos luego.  
**


End file.
